Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2
Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 is the sequel to the 2D crossover fighting game of [[Type-Moon Vs Capcom|''Type-Moon Vs Capcom]], it will be available for the PlayStation 4 console, the Playstation Vita and Nintendo 3DS handhelds and the PC. As with the previous game, the development of Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 will again be used with the Taito Type X2 cabinet, and Takashi Takeuchi (co-founder of Type-Moon and famed artist) will once again be the main designer for the game, doing the illustrations of all characters and artwork. All 52 playable characters from the previous game will be in the roster, while 20 new characters (10 each from the Type-Moon and Capcom universes respectively) will make their debut, including some that appeared in the previous title. This totals the roster to 72 characters, plus a final, unplayable boss exclusive this game. Prologue/Backstory Sooooooooooon~ Game Menus and Gameplay '''Game Menus The optional menus in the main section that are available in Type-Moon Vs Capcom are as follows: Arcade Battle - Where you play and fight in a number of 7 battles against CPU controlled characters before proceeding to battle against the Sub-Boss and Final Boss of the game. You can play Arcade Battle with a team of three characters or just go solo with a single character. Versus Battle - This is where you and another player can battle against each other (or against the computer) with a single character, or with a team of three characters. You have the option to save replays on this mode and view them in Gallery. Time Attack - Similar to Arcade Battle, but under different settings, Time Attack enables you to beat the game as quick as possible. Survival - By choosing a playable character (or a team of 3), you must go through a gauntlet against all the playable characters in the game and survive. Challenge Mode - Challenge Mode returns with many challenges from the previous Type-Moon Vs Capcom game, along with brand new ones. Saikyo Tiger Dojo - Taiga Fujimura and the ever hopeless, self-proclaimed strongest fighter Dan Hibiki return to help you in how to play Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2. GAOO!!! Training - This is where you can practice and hone your skills with any character. Gallery - This section is where you can view the illustrations of the characters, the CG scenes in Arcade Battle, more artwork, profiles, music, and finally saved replays of battles in Versus. Options - Basically where you can change the settings of the game, such as difficulty, sound, colour etc. you can also load or save your progress here. 'Gameplay' Just like the previous game, the gameplay to Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 is similar to how you play familiar Capcom fighting games which is usually three punch buttons, three kick buttons and the ability to taunt. Every character has a unique specific set of commands called Special Moves, they also have a three powerful techniques which can be activated if their power guage which is located at the bottom of the fight screen. Level 1 allows you to execute a Super Arc Combo, getting your power gauge to Level 3 gives you the opportunity to use the Ultra Arc Combo and finally, reaching Level 5 MAX enables you to use your character's most powerful technique which is labelled Ultimate Phantasm Combo, which is a trump card and a sure killing blow against your opponent in most circumstances. New to Type-Moon Vs Capcom 2 ''is that when you are playing a team of three characters you can switch between team members and even perform unique team combos when switching. Playable Characters (Note: I would appreciate if you do not suggest any more characters. 72 is '''far enough characters in a roster, especially in a crossover. Guest characters are also a no go, please respect the wishes of the person who made this game idea. With gratitude). These are the 72 playable characters and the final boss (unplayable) that will be in the game, each side has 36 characters each to choose from. The names of the new characters will appear in bold. 'TYPE-MOON characters' 'CAPCOM characters' Sooooooooooon~ Stage List Sooooooooooon~ Gallery Sooooooooooon~